The present invention relates to storage systems for vehicles and particularly to adjustable storage systems providing lateral support for packages.
Vehicles are used to transport packages having a variety of shapes and sizes. Often these packages contain loose materials, which will tip over and spill if not contained or laterally supported. Grocery bags are a typical example of an unstable package which can easily tip over in the rear storage area of a station wagon or other vehicle. This problem becomes particularly annoying when cornering a vehicle which produces lateral forces tending to tip such containers which may include fragile articles.
Various devices have been designed to support packages in the open carrying areas of vehicles. Such devices typically include a base an a variety of plug-in walls to define discrete storage bins. Such devices, however, lack continuous adjustability or, alternatively, are difficult and inconvenient to use. Thus, there still exists a need for an adjustable storage system for vehicles which can provide convenient and easy to use infinitely adjustable storage for the containment of unstable packages.